Shikon High: Junior Year
by AnimeKG
Summary: Kagome is a junior in high school, and is trying to get through the school year without too much blood, be it hers or someone else’s. But when a secret relationship goes wrong, and things are brought to light, Kagome will have to...... Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1: What’s He thinking?

**AnimeKG: Hey all my readers! This is the rewrite of the original Will You be My Girl? It's better longer chapters, and in my opinion better!!I hope you all like it and ENJOY!  
**

**Title: Junior Year: Will You Be My Girl?**

**Summary: **

**Kagome is a junior in high school, and is trying to get through the school year without too much blood, be it hers or someone else's. But when a secret relationship goes wrong, and things are brought to the light, Kagome will have to confront her now, and her then to make it through her junior year.**

**Ages: Kagome 16, Inuyasha 17,**

**Notice: THEY ARE ALL HUMANS! NOW DEMONS, MIKOS, MONKS OR ANYTHING! And Inuyasha has his silver hair!!**

**Chapter 1: What's He thinking?**

* * *

Just as Kagome Higurashi, was leaving her 3rd period history class, she heard someone call her name.

"KAGOME! WAIT UP"

Kagome turns around too see her close friend Sango running up too her.

"Hey Sango, what's up it's been like forever since we saw each other."

"Very funny Kagome, it's been what about 55 minutes. Oh the horror."

"Ok Sango, I get it you're a drama queen."

"Kagome!" Sango shrieked as she gave Kagome an evil eye.

"Can we go to the caf. Sango, I'm getting hungry."

"Ok Kagome, we are supposed to meet Mirkou, Kouga, and Ayame their."

As Kagome and Sango walked to the cafeteria they noticed Inuyasha Takahashi, and recent girlfriend, Kikyo Hiroshi.

Kikyo shot Kagome a dirty look, and Kagome shot one back.

Then Kikyo said snobbishly, "Hey Higurashi."

"Hello Kinky ho." Kagome replied.

"Apologize too my girlfriend wench," said Inuyasha giving Kagome an evil glare.

"Ok Kikyo, I'm sorry you have such a egotistical, stuck up, jerk for a boyfriend." Kagome replied.

"You call that an apology, Apologize too Inuyasha this minute," Kikyo wined.

"Fine, Inuyasha I'm sorry you have such a spoiled, bratty, little Kinky ho for a girlfriend."

"Wait too go Kagome!" Sango cheered from the background.

"Thank you, I'll be bashing you anytime you want!'

"Why you little wench!" Inuyasha barked.

"What's the matter Inuyasha I don't apologize good enough for you either?" Kagome said with a grin.

"What's that supposed too mean?" Kikyo asked Inuyasha

"Nothing Baby." Inuyasha said

"Come on Sango we don't wanna catch jerk, I here its HIGHLY contagious."

As Sango and Kagome walked into the cafeteria, Kikyo whispers to Inuyasha, "Are you going to let her get away with that baby?"

"She's not worth are time or our mind baby, Let's go!" Inuyasha said as he and Kikyo walked too the garden of the school.

**Meanwhile in the cafeteria……………………..**

"Hey Sango, hey Kagome, you are late we were supposed too leave five minutes ago." Said a familiar voice.

"Hey Mirkou, I was watching Kagome thrashing the Kinky Ho and Mr. Big Not." Sango said.

"Cool Kagome, now all we are missing is Ayame and Kouga." Just as Mirkou said that, as if on cue, came Ayame and Kouga.

"Hey guys your late!" said an irritated Mirkou.

"By like what five minutes!" said Koga.

"Actually seven," said Mirkou with a silly grin.

"Why were you guys so late anyway?" Kagome said trying to change the subject.

"Well I got called into the office, for some stupid shit." said Kouga, with a distant and pained expression.

"Just like Kagome too try and change the subj--,"

**WAMMMMMM**

"Mirkou you lecherous fool when will you learn!" said an angry Sango.

Kagome, Ayame, and Kouga just laughed at Mirkou was lying on the floor unconscious.

"So Kagome who are you taking too the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" asked Ayame.

"Yea, Sango's going with the unconscious lecher and I'm going with Ayame, but if you want I could take you both of you?" Kouga said with a Grin.

**WAMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Ayame sent Kouga flying over there by Mirkou..

"You two won't have any dates left, you keep that up!" Kagome said laughing.

"Yes we will," said a perky Ayame, " but who are you going to go with Kagome?"

"Well I was thinking about maybe Hojo."

"Hojo, he's too dumb to find his way out a box, you could do so much better? What about Naraku? He like's you.."

"SANGO!" cried Ayame.

"No, not Naraku! That was not very nice Sango AND Hojo is not that dumb!" Kagome defended."

"Well who ever said I was nice, Kagome." Sango retorted.

"Well I do agree with Sango," Ayame said nodding her head, "Naraku is smarter and cuter, but Hojo is just plain out dumb."

"I think you should go with me," said a lecherous Mirkou.

"When did you wake up?" asked Sango

"About 3 minutes ago. So are you three ready too go?" Asked Mirkou rubbing his head.

"But what about Kouga he's still out cold?" said a worried Ayame.

"We can leave him," said Mirkou.

"Oh no we aren't, we can't just leave him their passed out!" screamed an angry Ayame.

"How long you think they will fight this time?" whispered Sango too Kagome.

"I don't know, but I hope it doesn't turn out like last time." Kagome whispered back.

"WELL WE ARE ALREADY LATE!" screamed Mirkou.

"WELL WE CAN BE A LITTLE BIT LATTER!" Ayame screamed back.

"What's with all the screaming?" said an annoyed Kouga.

"Baby your up!" squealed Ayame.

"Now can we leave?" said a very annoyed Mirkou.

"Yes!" the three girls squealed.

"Lets motor!" said Kouga.

**So the five got into Mirkou's Saturn Ion and rove off to their destination…………………**

"Hey Kagome, Ayame, Sango, Koga, Mirkou, What's up?" came the also familiar voice

"Hey Shippo, where's Souten?" said a perky Kagome

"Oh she went to get a drink, we are so happy you all could come!" said a cheerful Shippo.

"Well we are very glad too." Replied Kagome.

Suddenly in walked Souten with their manger, Kaede, with drinks for everyone.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" squealed a very excited Souten, Ayame, and Sango. Kagome just rolled her eyes and hugged Souten like her overly excited friends.

As the four girls caught up Koga, Shippo, and Mirkou talked.

"So Shippo how was life on the road?" said a curious Kouga.

"Yea, did you do anything fun, with Souten?" said Mirkou with his lecherous grin.

"Honestly Mirkou, your mind is only on one thing, and no!" said an angry Shippo who was blushing like mad.

"Ignore him Shippo," said Koga, "but why did you calls us all here and why couldn't it wait?"

"I believe I can answer that Koga. You see Shippo and Souten just ended their American tour, and are now going to be touring Japan. So we are going to come out with a new single to put on the platinum version of their C.D, Thunder Kitsune, -"

"And we wanted you guys too sing it with us!" screamed a very happy Souten.

"You joking?" said all five of the stunned teens.

"Actually we aren't, we missed you guys so much when we were on tour, so we were hoping this summer you could tour with us, and make this single a hit." said Shippo

"I'll have to ask my mom but I would love too!' said Kagome

"Same here," said Ayame and Sango

"I know my parents will go for it," said Mirkou, "but I need to ask them just in case."

Everyone looked at Koga, he now had a sad look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Koga, why the sad face?" said a concerned Souten.

"I………I…………I……………I CAN'T GO!" Koga screamed.

"What's wrong baby?" Ayame asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing, just leave me alone." Koga said running out.

Ayame had a look of pain on her face that no one had seen before. Kagome, Sango, Ayame, Mirkou, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede just stared. Kagome was the first to react.

"Ayame, give him five minutes too cool of the go check on him, apparently something's bothering him.

With that Ayame dashed out the door only too look back, "Thank you Kagome,"

Kagome just mouthed the words 'go' and shoed her out the room

"Hope she can figure out what's wrong." Said a worried Kagome.

Meanwhile Ayame found Koga five minutes later…………………………………….

'Man I'm so stupid,' Koga thought, 'I just blew up at them and left, Ayame will probably never speak to me again. I blew it bi-'

Suddenly Koga's thoughts were interrupted when he heard Ayame scream his name.

"KOGA!" Ayame screamed running up to him, "What's wrong?" said a worried Ayame

"It's just ….."

"What Koga tell me, I'm you girlfriend, if you can't tell me then who can you tell,"

"Ayame…it's just….Ayame…I'm sorry but I think we need some time apart!" Koga said walking away.

"WHAT?" Ayame yelled at him.

"Ayame I love you but, I need to work something's out on my own," Koga said turning his back on her for the first time, and hating to do it!

"But what about us, we had plans," said Ayame about to bust into tears.

"Ayame, please don't cry." Koga said, not able to face her.

"But Koga, " Ayame said now tears streaming down her face, "HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, YOU WON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME?"

Just then Koga turned around and kissed her.

"Ayame, I need to do this."

"Koga, Tell my why your doing this?!" Ayame shrieked!

"Good-bye Ayame." Koga said running away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Meanwhile back in the studio………..

"What do you think they're talking about, " said Souten

"Well probably about why he can't do the single or the tour." Said a worried Kagome.

"I wonder why he can't do the single myself.," said a curious Shippo.

"Shippo, I know you're not thinking what I think you're thinking?" said a suspicious Souten.

"What Souten, I bet Mirkou would back me up in this?"

"Oh, no you don't! I am not getting involved." Miroku stated backing up while shaking his hands.

"You know what they talking about?" asked Kaede

Mirkou, Sango, and Kagome shook their head.

"All in favor of who wants to go outside, and see what's happening, say Aye!" said Shippo

"All those in favor of staying in here and letting them have some time alone, say Nay!" said Souten

"Aye!" cried Mirkou, Sango, Kagome, and Kaede

"The Aye's have it!" Kagome cried out.

"Then off we go!" Shippo lead them too watch in the bushes.

**Meanwhile back at the school……………..**

"Inuyasha what did Kagome mean by that?" Kikyo asked.

"It's nothing Kikyo." said Inuyasha.

"Yes it is, there is something behind what she meant. Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's nothing Kikyo now drop it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I will not drop it! Inuyasha, you love me right?" Kikyo said putting her hand under his chin so he had to look at her, "so tell me what she meant?" Kikyo asked, she knew Kagome was a touchy subject for Inuyasha, but she wanted to know, and she felt she had the right to know, even though he didn't know it, that was her cousin.

**Meanwhile back in the parking lot……………………..**

"Ayame, please don't cry." Koga said, not able to face her.

"But Kouga," Ayame said now tears streaming down her face, "HOW CAN YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, YOU WON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME?"

Just then Kouga turned around and kissed her.

"Ayame, I need to do this."

"Koga, Tell my why your doing this?!" Ayame shrieked!

"Good-bye Ayame." Koga said running away as fast as his legs could carry him.

After the initial shock of seeing the happy couple break up before their very eyes, they were shocked…Sango and Kagome were the first to react, rushing up to comfort Ayame, who was now collapsed on the sidewalk, crumpled up just sobbing and crying.

"SANGO!!" Miroku shouted running up to her after the shock had left him. "Take my keys, drive her home, you and Kagome go back to school, I'm gonna catch up to Koga." Miroku said throwing her the keys and running off.

Kagome and Sango did as Miroku had told them, knowing this was no time to argue. Sango drove, while Kagome was in the back comforting Ayame.

"Kagome….(sob)…I just don't understand….(sob)…we were doing so well, just this morning….(sob)..(sob)..we were laughing and having such a happy time. What's he thinking?" Ayame asked sobbing harder and harder.

"I don't know," Kagome said soothing her best friend 'but I will find out.' Kagome thought to herself.

Meanwhile Miroku had caught up to Koga at the park……..

"KOGA!" Miroku called running up to him. Koga wasn't stopping, so Miroku ran in front of him, and pushed him. "What the fuck man?" Miroku asked pissed beyond all hell. Ayame was his cousin, but she was more like a little sister to him.

"Leave me alone Miroku!" Koga said standing up and trying to walk away.

"No! I won't leave you alone, NOT UNTIL I GET SOME ANSWERS!" Miroku said walking up to him and pushing him down.

"Miroku, I'm not in the mood, man just back off!" Koga said standing back up and tried to walk away again, only to be punched by Miroku.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Koga yelled. "It's on now!" Koga said punching Miroku back in his jaw.

"What the fuck is right?!" Miroku said punching Koga in his stomach, "What did Ayame do to you, for you to hurt her so bad, huh?"

"NOTHING!! That's the problem…." Koga said punching Miroku in his stomach.

"WHY? Is that a problem?! You finally found someone who doesn't treat you like a piece a shit?! Someone who hasn't fucked you over?! Someone who has stayed faithful, and treated you like they…I don't know…like they fucking LOVED YOU!! So why do you do that to her?!" Miroku said punching him time after time.

"Because either way it goes I'M STILL FUCKING LEAVING HER!! BETTER TO DO IT NOW THEN LATER ON WHEN IT'LL BE THAT MUCH HARDER!!" Koga yelled at Miroku.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN!! Leaving anyway? What u moving or something?!" Miroku asked.

"Yes, I'm fucking moving this summer!! The SUMMER BEFORE SENIOR YEAR!! It's just so fucked up!!" Koga yelled, letting a single tear escape his eye before he quickly wiped it away.

"DAMN! Why you movin?" Miroku asked.

"My dad got a new job offer in Kyoto, it's a really good job officer, we would get a new house, that's bigger, and everything, but I don't want to move!! I like it here, I have a girlfriend, who I love, and who loves me, I have friends, and next year's my SENIOR YEAR!! I don't want to start all over my senior year like I did freshman year!!" Koga said punching the tree right next to him.

"Have you discussed this with Ayame? Told her about the move!? You didn't have to break-up with her, I know she would have under-" Miroku started but was cut off.

"I know where your going Miroku, and that's the thing, she would have understood, she would have stayed by me, but a long distance relationship wouldn't have lasted. Might as well save us both some heartache and break-up now, it'll be easier for the both of us." Koga said walking away. This time Miroku didn't chase him, but he did yell one thing to him.

**Meanwhile Ayame had been dropped off at her house and Kagome and Sango were at school……….**

"So that was an interesting morning?" Sango said commenting, it was lunch and Kagome and Sango were sitting in the cafeteria eating the stuff the school passed off as "food."

"Yea, it was to say the least, I wonder what Koga's damage was for dumping all over Ayame like that? And breaking-up with her, he'd better have a good excuse to back up his stupidity, or I will personally kick his ass!" Kagome said, not liking it when people dump on her friends for no apparent reasons, Koga was her friend too, but Koga was in the wrong on this.

"I know right? I wonder if Miroku caught up to him?" Sango asked.

"When you gonna give up the act and admit you like the boy?" Kagome asked.

"Me, like Koga?" Sango said with a look of disgust.

"No, Miroku!!" Kagome said laughing, throwing a fry at Sango.

"When you admit you have it for Naraku!" Sango said throwing a fry back at her friend, but at that statement, Kagome was not pleased.

"Not funny Sango!" Kagome said, venom in her voice, and ice daggers coming from her stare.

"Sorry, Kagome, but seriously though, what's your damage with the boy though? He's the second most popular guy at school right after…well you know… but I don't get what did he ever do to you?" Sango asked, wondering what her life long friend was keeping from her.

As if on cue, the bell rang. "Saved by the bell!" Kagome said dumping her tray and running out of the cafeteria.

_Flashback_

_A boy and a girl were walking hand in hand, and were the cutest couple anyone could have ever seen._

_The boy his long hair flowing down his back, looking into the innocent blue eyes, of the most beautiful girl, no woman, he had ever seen. _

"_I love you," he whispered in her ear, as he stole a quick kiss upon her cheek._

_End Flashback_

Kagome shook her head of the happy memory, trying to focus on her trig work in front of her, but mind once again began to wonder, to memories just as painful, but not as happy, memories of the summer.

The bell rang and Kagome ran from the class. She found Sango in the hall. "Hey Sango, got a question from you!" Kagome said as she opened her locker throwing her books in there.

"Shoot!?" Sango said getting her book out for seventh hour.

"Ya, wanna ditch seventh hour with me, get some comfort food, and cheer up Ayame?" Kagome said.

"Sure, no problem, she could probably use the company." Sango said, throwing her book back in her locker.

"My thought exactly." Kagome said.

* * *

It was now Friday, and it has five days since the break-up. Ayame hadn't come to school, her heart was just to broken. Kagome and Sango went to see her everyday, but their was only so much they could do.

Sango and Kagome stayed far away from Koga, and were starting to avoid Miroku, because he wouldn't tell them what Koga had said to him. Miroku was trying to get Koga to talk to Ayame. But Koga wasn't budging, so he was gonna have to ask Sango and Kagome.

"Hey Sango, Hey Kagome." Miroku said greeting his friends as he sat down to lunch with them.

"I don't know," Sango said, ice in her voice.

"It depends Miroku, you gonna tell us what you know?" Kagome said, giving Miroku the most penetrating stare.

"I have no choice, I wanted Koga to tell you but he as depressing as a freaking morgue." Miroku said, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Well, Ayame isn't any better, she depressed as can be, he broke her heart!" Sango said.

"Which leads me to my next point, HE broke HER heart, so why is HE so DEPRESSED?" Kagome said, stressing the fact that in her mind, Koga had to right to be upset.

"Koga, didn't want to break-up with her!" Miroku said sighing again, "Koga's family is moving at the end of the year, so he said he didn't see any point in dragging this out any longer. They would have to break-up anyway, so he broke up with her, I told him he was stupid, but he wouldn't listen to me." Miroku said.

"Well, maybe we can get them in a room together and get them to talk to each other. I think I have an idea, I'm gonna be right back I need to get something from my locker, fill you in on the details when I get back." Kagome got up, dumped her tray, and left the cafeteria.

On her way out she bumped in to Kikyo. "Watch were your going slut." Kikyo said.

"Looking who's talking." Kagome said stopping in her tracks to confront her. "I wonder if you've told your little Inu-baby," Kagome said stressing with disgust the nickname the Kikyo called Inuyasha by, "to get his shot for whatever you passed along to him from Lee, or Ichigo, or Yuki, or K-" Kagome would have went on but was interrupted.

"You little slut!! How dare your say that about me!! Just because you sell yourself on the corner doesn't mean I DO!" Kikyo yelled.

"YOUR RIGHT KIKYO! You don't need to sell yourself on the corner like your little friends, You make house calls!! Every Friday night you make your rounds, don't you Kinky HO!" Kagome retorted ignoring Kikyo's comment and just continuing. "So Kinky HO, I'm sorry Kikyo, how much do your clients over pay you by? I mean I know you must at least get 20 even thought you ain't worth a dime!" Kagome said.

Just then a slap was hear echoing through the cafeteria. Kikyo had slapped Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. Sango and Miroku who had been watching ran over as fast they could but not fast enough to stop what happened next.

Kagome punched Kikyo in her fake plastic nose. A sickening crunch was heard through the cafeteria as Kagome probably broke Kikyo's nose. Kagome pulled her fist back, but never got to make a second hit, because Inuyasha was there holding Kagome's arm, keeping her from injuring Kikyo further.

"Inuyasha let me go!" Kagome yanking her arm away from him. "THIS is between me and her."

"No, I'm between you and her, you won't hurt her," Inuyasha said.

"Yea, your right, why should I hurt her when you'll do it for me? Let's see, you've been dating her for a little over two years, so it's about time for some fresh meat right?" Kagome started

"Kagome," Inuyasha said in a calm tone.

"I mean she was never really "fresh" to start with," Kagome just kept going.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said in a more audible time.

"But hey if you like someone else's sloppy seconds that's you, but I-" Kagome continued on.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha roared, which caused her to stop for a minute. "Why are you so bitter and mean towards her, when I'm the one your mad at?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome laughed. She just stood their and laughed. Everyone in the cafeteria was looking at her as she just laughed. Sango and Miroku were standing to the side ready to step in.

"You think I'm mad at you? How self absorbed you must be to think that! Because Inuyasha Takahashi, you have no idea what or who I am mad at now do you? AS for me being bitter towards your little tramp," Kagome said walking up to the door and opening it a little, "this goes back way farther than you, _Inu-baby_," Kagome said sing the nickname that she knew he hated. And with that she left the cafeteria, laughing to herself all the way to her locker.

When, Kagome got to her locker she had calmed down considerably, but was still livid!! Her, mad at him?! For what, what happened two years ago?! No, she was past that.

As she slammed her locker shut, after retrieving the messenger bag containing her laptop, a hand snacked around her waist, a familiar one, one she knew all to well.

* * *

Koga couldn't stand it any longer!! He had to speak to Ayame! He hadn't realized how hard this would be. Everything reminded him of her. Her seat in class, the bench were they shard their first kiss, were they sat in the cafeteria and ate so many meals, the tree under which they first said they loved each other. He was going to explain everything, that way they could at least be friends.

He arrived at Ayame's house in about 15 minutes. He rang the doorbell. No answer. He rang again. No answer. He sighed maybe no one was home. He rang one more time. This time he heard footsteps coming towards the doors. He heard someone at the door, but no answer.

"Hello?" He called.

"Go away!" Ayame yelled.

"Ayame, open up and let me explain!"

"You have five minutes," Ayame said cracking the door, but leaving the chain lock on.

"Ayame, I'm sorry! It's just….GOD this is so hard!…..Ayame I'm moving!! My dad's company is making this big deal and when it's finalized at the end of may, he gets transferred to the home office in Kyoto. It's a good job offer, I can't ask him to stay for me, but Ayame, I love you!! I'm sorry I've been so stupid!!" Koga said sliding down the wall of the house.

Ayame undid the chain lock, and went and sat next to Koga. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you break-up with me?" Ayame said, hurt in her voice.

"I thought it would be easier, but I was wrong, Ayame, I can't live without you!" Koga said putting his face in his hands.

"I need you too Koga, but why didn't you tell me you were moving?" Ayame asked again.

"Because……………….well……..because I thought if you didn't know it would be easier for you to move on, I figured I could disappear, and you could live your life, you deserve better than a long term relationship." Koga looking at her with tears in his eyes. She would be the only one to ever see him cry.

"Koga, have you asked your parents to stay in Tokyo?" Ayame asked.

"No, how can I?" Koga said, sighing, "my dad's been working on this deal for months, and now he's so happy he getting promoted!"

"I didn't mean them, I mean have you asked your parents if YOU could stay in Tokyo?" Ayame asked.

"What? Like, live by myself? They'd never go for that!" Koga said letting out a weak laugh. "But I don't care, I'm not leaving, I can't leave you Ayame! I need you, I love!" Koga said kissing Ayame passionately.

When they broke apart, they were breathing heavily, and Koga asked one simple question. "Ayame, will you marry me?"

* * *

**AnimeKG: Okay, that's the new first chapter! Longer, more drama, very different then the original?! I'm much more pleased with this one then I am with the original! Here's my next point! Tell me some of your weirdest food combinations!! The top 3 Weirdest concoctions will be used in my story, and they will get an appearance in my story!! You must either be a member so I can PM you or give me your email so I can contact you!! So send them in!! My parting word is this: Pudding! Who doesn't love pudding, everyone underestimates pudding! But pudding will come back with a vengeance! GO PUDDING!!**

**Also REVIEW OR THE NEXT CHAPTER GETS IT!!hold finger over delete button MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Misleadings

**AnimeKG: Hey all my readers! This is the rewrite of the original Will You be My Girl? It's better longer chapters, and in my opinion better!! Now a Not from my editor!!**

**Title: Will You be my Girl?**

**Summary: Kagome is a junior in high school, and is trying to get through the school year without too much blood, be it hers or someone else's. But when a secret relationship goes wrong, and things are brought to the light, Kagome will have to confront her now, and her then to make it through her junior year.**

**Ages: Kagome 16, Inuyasha 17,**

**Notice: THEY ARE ALL HUMANS! NOW DEMONS, MIKOS, MONKS OR ANYTHING! And Inuyasha has his silver hair!!**

**Chapter 2: Misleadings**

* * *

When they broke apart, they were breathing heavily, and Koga asked one simple question. "Ayame, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Was all Ayame could say. She was shocked. She was amazed. She was…..wait a minute….she was ENGAGED!

Koga was sitting their watching his _fiancé _go through the shock of the question he just asked her., and the answer she just gave.

"Koga," Ayame said, waking Koga from his thoughts, "are we engaged?" Ayame asked.

"Yes." Koga said, loving the sound of that word.

"WE'RE ENGAGED!!" Ayame said kissing Koga then getting up and running into the house to call Sango and Kagome.

;- ;- ;-;- ;- /\/\/\/\/\ -; -; -; -; -;

As she slammed her locker shut, after retrieving the messenger bag containing her laptop, a hand snacked around her waist, a familiar one, one she knew all to well.

"Naraku," Kagome said.

"Kagome, my little actress still keeping up the charade," Naraku said spinning her around and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Naraku! Not here! Someone might see us!!" Kagome said twisting out of his arms.

"Kagome how long do we have to keep doing this? I want to parade you around! It drive me crazy having to hide this!" Naraku said pounding his fist into the locker to the left of Kagome's, which just so happened to be Miroku.

"Well, I don't want to be parade around!" Kagome said defiantly, turning to walk off.

Naraku grabbed Kagome by her arms, and pinned her too the locker holding her arms a little to tightly.

"Naraku, let me go!" Kagome said struggling against her grip.

"Kagome," Naraku said, his voice in a deadly whisper, "I've been patient for 4 months, now it's time you let me have my fun." Naraku said his hands snaking down her body.

"NARAKU! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Kagome said kneeing him in the groin. He lost his grip on her and grabbed his crotch, holding it, as he sank to the floor. Kagome took this chance to run, little did she know that someone else was watching.

;- ;- ;-;- ;- /\/\/\/\/\ -; -; -; -; -;

Kagome ran back towards the cafeteria, she had forgotten all about everything, and just wanted to go home, but she remember she had to work.

When she arrived at the cafeteria, she ignored the stares (from fight with Kikyo) and went straight to her friends.

"Hey guys, I just remembered I need to go to work, Sango why don't you go check on Ayame and I'll join yall after my shift. Miroku go see Koga, try again to talk some sense into that boy." Kagome said.

"Okay, want a ride?" Sango asked holding up the Keys to her little volts wagon bug.

"Nah, it's not a fine, it's a short walk." Kagome said, walking away giving her friends a wave, but she didn't notice Miroku whispering to Sango.

"Sango, look at Kagome's arm?" Miroku whispered. Sango did, and what she saw shocked her. There around both her upper arms, were two handprint marks, a bruise beginning to form on her right arm.

"What do you think happened?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but I sure as hell intend to find out." Miroku said, all overprotective big brother like.

"Well, we can't find out about it now, let's go see Ayame and Koga." Sango said. They both got into Sango's car, and drove to Ayame's house first. What they saw was a shock! Ayame was on the front porch, yelling and hoping up and down! While Koga, he just sat there with a big goofy grin on his face.

Sango got out the car, only to be bull rushed by Ayame.

"GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT? GUESS WHAT?" Ayame said bouncing up and down.

"What? What? What?" Sango asked.

"KOGA PROPOSED!! WE'RE ENGAGED!!" Ayame screamed, bouncing up and down.

"WHAT!! OHMIGOD!! THAT'S GREAT!! CONGRATULATIONS!!" Sango said joining her friend in a series of jumping, squealing, and more bouncing.

"Hey, you two got back together?" Miroku asked as he took a seat next to Koga.

"Yea, I explained everything, and I just sort of proposed, and she said yes? Now I can't move, my parents wouldn't tear me away from my _fiancé_, now would they?" Koga said smiling.

"Yea, probably not, you should have been at school today man! It was weird." Miroku said thinking about Kagome and the marks on her arms.

As Miroku explained to Koga about the fight and the marks on Kagome's arms, they heard a scream and saw Sango drop her phone and run to the car, as Ayame was barreling towards them on the porch.

;- ;- ;-;- ;- /\/\/\/\/\ -; -; -; -; -;

Inuyasha was walking to a local restaurant to pick up some ramen noodles that he loved, when he got wrapped up in his thoughts.

Inuyasha was so pissed off! The nerve of her! To think that he, Inuyasha Takahashi, would be self absorbed?! How self-absorbed she must be to say he was self-absorbed! And what did she mean by _this goes back further than you_? How did she know Kikyo? Kikyo only transferred here at the beginning of freshman year.

He was snapped out of his thoughts, when suddenly he heard a scream.

;- ;- ;-;- ;- /\/\/\/\/\ -; -; -; -; -;

Kagome was on her way to work and was almost there, just two more blocks and she would be there. She was thinking about Naraku. 'How he could do that? He said he loved me! Well, so did Inuyasha, but he dumped me too!' Kagome stopped and sighed, then looked up at the sky.

"Dad, am I meant to be loved?" Kagome asked. Just then her phone rang.

_So baby I will wait for you_

_Cause I don't know what else I can do_

_Don't tell me I ran out of time_

_If it takes the rest of my life_

She looked at the caller idea. It was Ayame.

"Hello," Kagome answered.

"I'M ENGAGED!!" Ayame screamed.

"WHAT!? Kagome said.

"YUP!" Ayame said, so proud.

"WHEN? WHERE? HOW?"

"Today, my porch, don't know." Ayame said answering her questions.

"Hey Kagome can you believe this, our little Ayame's getting married?" Sango said, pretending to get chocked up.

"Yea, our little girl is all grown up!" Kagome giggled.

"When you coming over?" Ayame asked.

"I gotta work today, so I'll be over at about 8 o'clock. I gotta stop by my house. But I want all the de- AHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as a hand grabbed her roughly and pulled her into the alley. Kagome couldn't see who it was because her face was pushed up against the wall.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, trying to show no sign of weakness.

"Who am I? Why, I'm your fantasy and your worst nightmare! But its hurts you don't remember me, Kaggles?" Said the Man.

In that instance, their was only one man it could be. Only Naraku, knew how much she despised that nickname and he was the only one who ever called her that.

"NARAKU! Let me GO!" Kagome said trying to fight back, but he was well prepared. He tied something around her hands, and then spun her around. He slapped her. "Kagome, if you don't want a public relationship with me, or any relationship at all is fine by me, but I don't like things held up before that I cannot have. So I will HAVE YOU!" He said kissing her. Kagome turned her head, but for doing this she received a back handed slap.

"This can be rough or really rough?" Naraku said, an evil grin forming on his face.

"GO TO HELL!!" Kagome screamed, as she spit in his face.

"AHH! So your opting for the extremely abusive package I see, well if you want it rough you little masochist then so be it, but we'll need to relocate to someplace more private." Naraku said, grabbing her by her arms and dragging her down the alley. All the while Kagome was screaming hoping someone would hear her cries for help.

;- ;- ;-;- ;- /\/\/\/\/\ -; -; -; -; -;

Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Koga were speeding down the road. Trying to get to Kagome, they didn't know what had happened, they didn't know who was there, but they knew they needed to get there and get there fast.

"DAMN IT!" Miroku cursed hitting the dashboard. "I knew we should have driven her to work."

"Miroku, chill, we don't even know what's wrong, all we know is Kagome screamed, the line went dead, and she wouldn't pick up when we called back." Sango said, trying to play it off, but inside she was worried and scared as hell. She knew something had been going on with Kagome, but Kagome wouldn't tell her.

"And those marks on her arms! If someone's been hurting Kagome I'm gonna kick their ass!" Miroku said.

"Miroku, calm yo ass down, it does us no good to get worked up about it, and we don't even know what's wrong." Koga said.

"DAMN IT! Sango can't you go any faster!" Miroku said.

"First of all, STOP CURSING! Secondly, I'm going as fast as I can with all this traffic." Sango said, praying they made it their on time.

;- ;- ;-;- ;- /\/\/\/\/\ -; -; -; -; -;

Inuyasha heard the scream and peered into the alley, what he saw shocked and disturbed him. It was Naraku and he was kissing Kagome. He didn't know what to think. 'Maybe their together.' He thought to himself. But then why did she scream? Inuyasha couldn't hear anything, not until he heard her begging for help, saw her crying tears of fear, and being dragged away by Naraku. He knew he had to do something, but what? He couldn't just leave her there? Yea, they hated each other now, but it hadn't always been like that. They had once been happy, in love, but that was the past and this was the now and he needed to act and act fast.

He ran around the building. A plan up his sleeve.

;- ;- ;-;- ;- /\/\/\/\/\ -; -; -; -; -;

The others arrived at the store where Kagome worked. They decided to split up. Koga and Ayame would head in one direction of the store, Sango and Miroku in the other. Who ever found something first called.

They were running, calling, searching, it had been 20 minutes since the call, 20 minutes since the scream, 20 minutes too long to know if Kagome was okay.

As Ayame and Koga were running they heard a crunch beneath their feet. They stopped. It was Kagome's pink cell phone. Ayame was calling Sango that Minute, while Koga surveyed where she could be. He spotted the alley, and was looking inside when he heard a loud crash coming from down the alley around the corner.

"They're on their way. 3 minutes." Ayame said turning around to see Koga running down the alley.

;- ;- ;-;- ;- /\/\/\/\/\ -; -; -; -; -;

Inuyasha was running around the other side of the alley, so as to surprise Naraku from behind. As he made it to the other entrance to the alley, heard a loud crash. He quickly ran and grabbed something metal. He arrive, to find thrown and passed out by a knocked over trash can. For some reason Inuyasha couldn't reason at the moment, this enraged him. He threw what he was holding at Naraku, and Naraku passed out. He quickly ran to Kagome, and moved her, so she was lying down, and not in the trash cans.

"Your safe now," he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

He heard footsteps, and heard someone coming. He stood up and peered around the corner. It was Koga. He thought it better to leave now. He heard a soft voice,

"Thank you," he turned to see a barely conscious Kagome stirring.

He walked over to her, bent down and whispered in her ear, "I promised to protect you, so I am, no thanks required." Inuyasha stood, and ran. A smile on his face, for some reason he had yet to comprehend. Kagome was a past he didn't want to revisit, but ever since the year started they'd been getting thrown together more and more.

Kikyo and her were always fighting. Kagome was in all his classes. She even worked at his favorite noodle shop. Why now though? Two years after the fact were they being thrown together? As he ran he ponder the thoughts of now, and the memories of then.

;- ;- ;-;- ;- /\/\/\/\/\ -; -; -; -; -;

Kagome was beginning to wake. She didn't remember a lot at first, just that someone had saved her from Naraku, she quietly spoke, "Thank you." To her savior whoever he may be.

Then suddenly he bent down and whispered in her ear, "I promised to protect you, so I am, no thanks required." And then all she heard was his footsteps as he ran away.

Kagome didn't know who he was, but she trusted him. His voice was soothing, warm, comforting…………..almost……familiar?

Then she heard footsteps. Then she heard someone calling her name. "Kagome! Kagome!" Then the footsteps went the other way and she heard someone say call 9-1-1.

She opened her eyes. She was deep in the alley, and when she tried to move she couldn't, something hurt like hell.

"Kagome!" She heard a guy say.

"Yea?" She answered. He walked over and saw it was Koga.

"Hey Koga, congrats on the engagement!" Kagome said mustering a weak laugh.

"Come on Kagome, let's get you out of here." He said and tried to pick her up but she screamed.

"OWWW!"

"What's wrong?" Came the all to familiar voice of Miroku.

"That hurt Koga!" Kagome said, tears welling up in her eyes from the pain.

"Kagome's hurt, I think something's broken." Koga said laying her back down.

"Something MUST be broken, let her be until the ambulance gets here. It'll be here in five minutes." Miroku said speaking to Koga. Then he walked over and knelt by Kagome. He put his jacket under her head. "Kagome, what happened?" Miroku asked in a soft voice.

Suddenly a crash was heard behind them.

* * *

**AnimeKG: Well guys, their's a more detailed chapter 2!! I know it's only half as long as chapter 1 but it's seven pages! It's also 3:27 a.m. and I am kinda tired! So enjoy the whole new REWRITEN chapter of my wonderful story!! Also my parting words, before I pass it on to my editor are: DIRTY DANCING! Love that movie!! I was so sad to hear Patrick Swayze (sp? Forgive me I can't spell names) had cancer I cried like Baby! **

**Also I am going out of town and When I get back I PROMISE updates sooner and quicker!! I Love you guys, but I've needed time to think, i've been kinda depressed and my heart hasn't been in it to update. And i don't want to give you half-baked chapters!! I want fully baked chapters!!**

**Love,**

**AnimeKG**

**NOW REVIEW!! Press the pretty purple button!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Only one with Bruises

**AnimeKG: Hey all my readers! This is the rewrite of the original Will You be My Girl? It's better longer chapters, and in my opinion better!! Now a Not from my editor!!**

**Title: Junior Year: Will You Be My Girl?**

**Summary: Kagome is a junior in high school, and is trying to get through the school year without too much blood, be it hers or someone else's. But when a secret relationship goes wrong, and things are brought to the light, Kagome will have to confront her now, and her then to make it through her junior year.**

**Ages: Kagome 16, Inuyasha 17,**

**Notice: THEY ARE ALL HUMANS! NOW DEMONS, MIKOS, MONKS OR ANYTHING! And Inuyasha has his silver hair!!**

**Chapter 3: Only One With Bruises**

_Suddenly a crash was heard behind them. _

_Koga and Miroku turned around to see a groggy Naraku getting up from the trash cans, where he had been knocked out._

"_Naraku? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked._

"_I hear Kagome's screams, and I came to save her. I tried to fight Inuyasha off, but he was too strong, and he knocked me out and threw me over here." Naraku said walking over._

_Kagome was lying there in shock! He was lying! Inuyasha was never even here. Kagome tried to speak but her voice wouldn't let her._

"_Why'd he run off then?" Miroku asked. Not fully believing that Inuyasha would attack her._

"_I don't know, he said he was getting back at her for what she said in the cafeteria." Naraku said._

_The sound of sirens were loud and close. _

"_Will you give a report to the police?" Koga asked._

"_Yes, anything for Kagome." Naraku said looking at her with, to Miroku and Koga concern filled eyes, to Kagome menacingly twisted eyes filled with evil._

"_Miroku," Kagome tried to speak but it came out weak._

_Miroku heard her, and knelt down beside her, "Kagome, it's okay, we're hear for you and Naraku saved you." He Heard Footsteps coming down the alley. "The ambulance is here. They're going to take you to the hospital. Naraku you want to ride in the ambulance with her?" Miroku asked._

"_Why sure? Anything for Kagome," Naraku said giving the same smile, with the same eyes._

"_Miroku, please, listen to m-" Kagome said a little more audible._

"_Kagome, it's going to be okay, Naraku will ride in the ambulance with you, and Sango, Ayame, Koga and I will be right behind. It's okay, it's over now."_

_;- ;- ;-;- ;- /\/\/\/\/\ -; -; -; -; -;_

_Miroku was wrong. It wasn't over by a long shot. _

_Kagome was hospitalized for two broken ribs, a twisted ankle, a torn muscle in both her arms. She was to stay in the hospital for two weeks. Kagome's mother came and saw her every morning, on her lunch break and after work. Souta came after school, as did her friends, and unfortunately so did Naraku. _

_Kagome couldn't get any of them alone to tell them the truth. Naraku always made sure of it. Kagome didn't know if Naraku had filed a report against her supposed attacker, but she would soon enough._

_;- ;- ;-;- ;- /\/\/\/\/\ -; -; -; -; -;_

_Knock, Knock. All the students head's shot up as a police officer was escorted in by the principal. _

"_Um I'm sorry to interrupt, but this will only take a moment." The principal said to the teacher. "There he is officer." The principal said pointing to Inuyasha._

"_Inuyasha Takahashi, I'm going to need you to come to the police station, your under arrest." He stated simply._

"_WHAT! Inuyasha exclaimed. "FOR WHAT!"_

"_For the assault and attempted rape of Kagome Higurashi." The officer said, sighing. "Now, come along quietly son, and we can straighten this out downtown." He said moving towards Inuyasha. A cop moved towards him, as another came in the back door (classroom has 2 doors) and moved behind him._

"_I didn't do it! I wouldn't touch her!" Inuyasha said._

"_Yea, he wouldn't touch that whore for all the money in the world." Kikyo piped up._

"_Well, we have an eye witness. Now Mr. Takahashi, you can make this easier on yourself, if you come peacefully."_

'_KAGOME! You better not be behind this.'_

;- ;- ;-;- ;- /\/\/\/\/\ -; -; -; -; -;

It was Friday afternoon, since she had been hospitalized on Tuesday, it had been three days and some odd number of hours.

She was flipping through the channels, looking for something to fill her time, when she stopped on the news channel.

_Reporter One: Yes, it was a wonderful thing those second graders did. Now on to the crime report._

_Reporter Two: Yes, Today at approximately 10:34 a.m. Inuyasha Takahashi was arrested for assault and attempted rape of Kagome Higurashi._

Kagome couldn't believing what she was hearing, Naraku had filed a report against INUYASH! He wasn't even there!

_Reporter One: Yes, it appears Naraku Onigomo was the only eye-witness and chased off Inuyasha. An official report has yet too be filed by Ms. Higurashi, as her mother has said she will not file one until her release from the hospital._

_Reporter Two: Well, on too other news a couple was attacked-_

Kagome knew she had to get out of here. She called Sango and was about do something she never thought she would do.

"Hey Sango," Kagome said after Sango had answered her phone.

"Hey Kagome, we were just on you way to see you." Sango said.

"Don't bring EVERYONE!" Kagome said in a stern voice, "I need you to bring Koga, Ayame, and Miroku. DON'T BRING NARAKU! It's about time I told you guys the truth." Kagome said a tear sliding down her face, as she hung the phone up.

Suddenly a voice came from the door. "Why would you do a thing like that?"

;- ;- ;-;- ;- /\/\/\/\/\ -; -; -; -; -;

Inuyasha was sitting in a cold empty jail cell. His parents were out of town. His brother was at work, and his sister-in-law was 7 months pregnant. So until his brother could come, he was stuck here.

'_How could this have happened?'_

He got up and started pacing. You could see the wheels in his head turning. Their were only a few people who could or would want to do this too him.

'_I doubt it's Kagome. I mean, yeah, in the past we have had our difference, even now we still do, but I doubt she'd resort to this. Would she?'_

;- ;- ;-;- ;- /\/\/\/\/\ -; -; -; -; -;

"Don't bring EVERYONE!" Kagome said in a stern voice, I need you to bring Koga, Ayame, and Miroku. DON'T BRING NARAKU! It's about time I told you guys the truth." Kagome said.

"Sure Kagome." Sango said. "We'll be their soon. We'll ditch Naraku don't worry." Sango said, but the line was already dead.

"Guys," Sango said looking at her friends. "We need to ditch seventh hour to go see Kagome she has something, she needs to tell us." Sango said.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

"Don't know, but she said it was urgent, and not to bring Naraku!" Sango said, using Kagome's same stern tone.

"Why not? He's been so supportive of her." Ayame said.

"Maybe it has to do with what she tried to tell Miroku when she was first attacked but couldn't do it," Koga said.

"Who knows," Miroku said thinking back on what that she could have been trying to say.

"We'll find out soon enough," Sango said looking at the clock.

;- ;- ;-;- ;- /\/\/\/\/\ -; -; -; -; -;

They arrived at the hospital and were walking in the entrance, when they saw two security guards run past them down the hall.

"They're going towards Kagome's room!" Ayame pointed out.

"Let's go check it out!" Koga said.

The friends followed the security guards, and they found a crowd of people surrounding some security guards fighting somebody.

"SHE'S A LYING LITTLE WHORE!! It's not TRUE!! GET OFF ME YOU MUTHA FUCKIN BASTARDS!!" Screamed a voice.

"NARAKU!!" Echoed Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga, because they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"You'll pay, KAGOME!! You and your little friends!! I'll get you all where and when it hurts the most!!" Naraku screamed at them as he was taken away by the security guards.

"Kagome!" Sango said as she quickly ran into the room. There sat Kagome, her eyes closed as tears were streaming from her face.

"It's not true…." Kagome mumbled.

Sango didn't hear her, but she ran up and hugged her, which startled her. "Sango, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Remember you called me and asked me and the gang to come here. You said you had something to tell us." Sango said.

"Oh," Kagome said a sad look passing on her face, "that's right! Tell the others to come in here and shut the door, since this now involves you guys more then I would have liked. I guess you have a right to know the WHOLE truth." Kagome said.

"Truth? Kagome what are you talking about?" Sango asked.

"Get the others and you'll find out." Kagome snapped.

Sango didn't take it to heart. She knew something was wrong with Kagome, so she did as she asked and went and got the others.

"Okay. Kagome spill!" Miroku said, a serious tone in his voice. "What's going on?"

Just then a knock was heard on the door. "Hello, is Ms. Higurashi here?" asked a female officer.

"Yes, I am her." Kagome said.

"Kagome, we need you to make a statement." said the officer.

"Not until I speak with my mother." Kagome replied with a sharp edge too her voice. "Now if you'll excuse me officer, I have visitors." She said turning to face her friends. Sango shot her a 'WTF?' look, and Kagome responded to it with a ' we'll talk later' look.

"Sorry to have bothered you Miss," the officer said the left.

"As you were saying Kagome," Ayame said.

"Naraku is the one who attacked me." Kagome said bluntly.

"WHAT?" Ayame and Sango exclaimed. Koga looked as if he'd been struck dumb. Miroku, he looked mad enough to kill.

"I'll kill him." Miroku mumbled, but Kagome heard him.

"No, you won't. I won't have you screwing up something that I brought upon myself." Kagome said.

"Kagome, how could have brought this upon yourself? You and Naraku aren't anything to each other!" Ayame exclaimed.

"You were dating him? Weren't you?" Sango said.

Everyone looked at her with shock!

"Yes, I was. How did you know?" Kagome asked, the shock evident in her voice.

"The look on his face out in the hall, the look of anger in his eyes, the look of hatred with almost a hint of love, the only person who gave you that look was when Inu-" Sango started, but was cut off.

"SANGO!! He never loved me! Now on with what I wanted to tell you," Kagome said.

Ayame and Koga exchanged looks but let it pass for now.

"THERE'S MORE?!" Koga said a look of shock on his face.

"Yes, now I want all of you to shut up and listen!" Kagome yelled at them. They all looked at her in shock. They never saw this much anger in her. She was usually a happy person.

"Thank you. As Sango pointed out, we dated. We have been dating since the summer." Kagome saw the look of horror, on their faces, but continued before anyone had a chance to speak. "Before you guys start. I was tired of hurting. I let _him_ ruin my life for too long, and I was ready to move on and forget the past. Well the last day of school, Naraku asked me out. I said yes," Kagome said pausing, she looked at Sango and Miroku, they looked at her with such looks of, well, she didn't know what, but the looks broke her heart. "I said yes, I mean why not, he was cute, popular, nice, and he liked me. So we went out in secret, I told him that I wasn't ready for a public relationship, and he agreed. Well, on the day I was attacked, after the fight with Inuyasha and Kikyo, when I went to my locker he was there." Kagome said.

_Begin Flashback_

"_Naraku," Kagome said._

"_Kagome, my little actress still keeping up the charade," Naraku said spinning her around and kissing her lightly on the lips._

"_Naraku! Not here! Someone might see us!!" Kagome said twisting out of his arms. _

"_Kagome how long do we have to keep doing this? I want to parade you around! It drive me crazy having to hide this!" Naraku said pounding his fist into the locker to the left of Kagome's, which just so happened to be Miroku's._

"_Well, I don't want to be paraded around!" Kagome said defiantly, turning to walk off._

_Naraku grabbed Kagome by her arms, and pinned her too the locker holding her arms a little to tightly._

"_Naraku, let me go!" Kagome said struggling against her grip._

"_Kagome," Naraku said, his voice in a deadly whisper, "I've been patient for 4 months, now it's time you let me have my fun." Naraku said his hands snaking down her body._

"_NARAKU! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Kagome said kneeing him in the groin. He lost his grip on her and grabbed his crotch, holding it, as he sank to the floor. Kagome took this chance to run, little did she know that someone else was watching._

_End Flashback_

"That's the whole story." Kagome said silent tears streaming down her face.

Sango and Miroku were whispering, but Kagome wasn't for that. "Would you two like to share with the class?" Kagome said a sarcastic laugh in her voice.

"Is that where those bruises and marks on your arms came from when you came back to lunch?" Miroku asked.

"Yes." Kagome said. "What he did to me doesn't bother me, but the fact that I may not be the only one he attacks, the only one he hurts, that is what scares me. The fact that I may not be the only one bruised before this is over." Kagome said, her face as set as stone, but her eyes held a sadness not for her but for her friends, that made them feel guilty. She was hurt and hospitalized and all she cared about was her.

* * *

Inuyasha was just laying down waiting on his brother to come bail him when he heard a noise.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" He said when he saw an officer throw someone through the door.

"Well, Inuyasha how are you this fine day?" said the voice.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE-" Then Inuyasha saw his face. "YOU BASTARD!! YOU TRIED TO FUCKING HURT KAGOME!!" Inuyasha said getting up ready to pound his face in, grabbing him by the collar.

"Now, now Inuyasha, You wouldn't want to do anything rash now would you?" Naraku said.

"WHY NOT?! I'm not guilty of any crime!" Inuyasha said.

"Yes you are, your guilty of loving someone when your with someone else!" Naraku said.

Inuyasha froze dead. "The only person I love is Kikyo!" Inuyasha said.

"Yea, uh huh, then why bother with Kagome?" Naraku said.

"It was the right thing to do!" Inuyasha yelled.

"REALLY?! Even though all she did was bash you, bash your girlfriend?" Naraku said.

"No one deserves what you were doing to her!" He said throwing Naraku against the wall.

Suddenly an officer was heard coming from down the hall.

"Well if you really don't care for her, then let me let you in on a little secret," Naraku said walking up to Inuyasha, a sadistic smile on his face.

"Inuyasha Takahashi, your free to go. Someone posted bail." Said the officer.

**(A/N: Since Kagome hasn't filed an official report against Naraku, Inuyasha is still has the charge on him, because until her report Naraku's only been charge with disturbing the peace, and assaulting an officer for the brawl in the hospital.)**

Naraku was now standing next to Inuyasha.

"You wanna know what came between you and her?" Naraku whispered.

* * *

**AnimeKG: there! Another chapter done!! This chapter was hard to write!! Mainly because I HATE NARAKU! ! Also, I'm reading the book Uglies by Scott Westerfeld, and is so good! Another thing!! Review or the next chappie gets it!! hold chappie over shark tank MUWAHAHAHAHA!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Past Decisions

**AnimeKG: Hey all my readers! This is the rewrite of the original Will You be My Girl? It's better longer chapters, and in my opinion better!! Now a Not from my editor!!**

**Title: Junior Year: Will You Be My Girl?**

**Summary: Kagome is a junior in high school, and is trying to get through the school year without too much blood, be it hers or someone else's. But when a secret relationship goes wrong, and things are brought to the light, Kagome will have to confront her now, and her then to make it through her junior year.**

**Ages: Kagome 16, Inuyasha 17,**

**Notice: THEY ARE ALL HUMANS! NOW DEMONS, MIKOS, MONKS OR ANYTHING! And Inuyasha has his silver hair!!**

**Chapter 4: Past Decisions**

* * *

"You wanna know what came between you and her?" Naraku whispered. He walked towards the other end of the cell.

"I did." He said. "She was practically begging me too. She said 'I need a real man.'" Naraku said imitating Kagome. "You were right!! I fucked her, and she was good too, for a virgin, but hey I guess I was able to do what you never could." Naraku said walking back up to the seething Inuyasha and looking him in the eye. "Fuck Kagome."

Inuyasha went flying at that. Punching him in the face, the stomach, anywhere his fists could land. "YOU BASTARD!! Don't you ever talk about her like that!" Inuyasha said. "SHE WOULD NEVER PUT HER HANDS ON YOU!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well, for someone who doesn't care about her, you sure are protective?" Naraku said standing up, wiping the blood from his now split lip. "Maybe you need to figure out where your loyalties lie." Naraku said sitting down on the bed, laughing.

* * *

"Where do you think you're going?" Sesshamaru asked his little brother.

They were back at the mansion, they're rich okay, and Inuyasha was bolting up the stairs.

"TOO MY ROOM!" Inuyasha said running up the stairs.

Inuyasha walked into his room and slammed the door.

'_I HATE THIS! NARAKU THAT BASTARD! Kagome would never let that bastard put his hands on her? _Inuyasha said plopping down on his bed._ I love Kikyo, Kagome is my past, Kikyo is my present and my future, I mean we have our life planned out. Naraku was wrong, my loyalties are to Kikyo.'_

Inuyasha was deep in thoughts, when suddenly his cell phone rung. He was so startled he fell off the bed.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the stars refuse to shine_

_Out of the back you fall in time_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and read the caller I.D. It was Kikyo.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

'_I need to change this ring tone.' _Inuyasha thought as he picked up the phone. "Hey baby."

"YASHI!!" Kikyo exclaimed. "Are you okay?" Kikyo asked.

"Yea," Inuyasha said getting back up and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well that's good, Yashie, I'm sorry but I have to break our date for tonight." Kikyo said.

"Why babe, something come up?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yea, my cousin's in the hospital, and I need to pay her a visit. After that I have to go see a friend." Kikyo said.

"Okay, call me when you get home." Inuyasha said. "Bye babe."

"Okay. Bye" Kikyo said.

"Love you." Inuyasha said but the line was already dead.

Inuyasha sick of sitting here thinking about the past, got up and went down the hall to a sound proof room.

This is where he went when he didn't want to be disturbed and he wanted to get away from the world. He picked up the guitar and stood next to the microphone.

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

As Inuyasha began singing, he remembered when he wrote this song.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

It was second semester freshman year. He had just gotten together with Kikyo. 6 months after his break-up with Kagome. He knew in his heart she would never be Kagome.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

He wrote it wishing he could get Kagome back. He loved Kikyo, but she was just a replacement.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me_

_Will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

Something he'd never admit. Because that would be admitting he made a mistake.

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

He was over her now though. Kagome would barely give him a second thought. But he was with Kikyo, he loved her. He wouldn't screw this up, not again.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

But sometimes he still thought………..he might could kiss those lips again.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Sometimes he still hoped…………she would say his name like she used too.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

Sometimes he still wished……….that they could have what they used too, not just love, but friendship.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_Honey why you calling me so late?_

That he could have Kagome back. That he wouldn't have to keep hoping that it would be _**her**_ calling him.

* * *

Kagome was reading Burned by Ellen Hopkins. When a knock came at the door.

"Come in." She said sweetly setting the book down.

"Hey, Kagome," said the voice as she walked it and stood in front of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome said, anger in her voice. "I told you I never wanted to see you again."

"Why because I stole your man? But here's the thing, I didn't."

"No, because as a friend, you betrayed my trust when you slept with my ex." Kagome said, venom dripping from her voice.

"So, just because you couldn't keep him, doesn't make it my problem. Plus, he broke up with you months before he ever even met me." The voice said moving to the window.

"SO, you were supposed to by cousin! And my best friend!" Kagome said in a huff. "What type of family or friend for that matter goes after their ex!"

"The kind who got pushed over one too many times! Now you know what it feels like to have something you love taken away?" the voice said moving to Kagome's right side where her book was. "Burned, how romantic of you? Still hoping you find that true love, and have it snatched away AGAIN?" The voice said cackling.

"How did I ever push you over? What did I ever take from you?" Kagome said.

"When you became the heir to the family fortune, when you took what was rightfully mine" the voice said, "it was supposed to go to me! The first born of the first son, but no it went to you!" The voice said in utter disgust.

"HA!" Kagome laughed. "I wonder why, you can't add 2 plus 2." Kagome said. "Much less keep track of accounting. PLUS, you couldn't carry a tune to save your life."

"YEA!" The voice said. "Well carry this!" The voice said throwing the book across the floor. "And with that I must leave you my little bitch of a cousin." They said walking around the bed, making sure to step on the book, and stopping at the door. "What Naraku saw in you I'll never know."

"Kikyo you little bitch come back here!" Kagome yelled at her cousin. But she was already gone, Kagome heard her cackling all the way down the hall.

"It's not my fault, Grandpa picked me, it's not my fault I got grandma's voice." Kagome said touching her necklace, that was a gift from her grandfather.

_Begin Flashback_

"_Kagome, I'm giving this to you." Grandpa Higurashi said placing the necklace around his granddaughter's neck, it was her birthday._

"_You will inherit the family business." He said when she turned back around._

"_What?" Kagome said in shock. "but isn't Kikyo? I could never do that to her!" She said defending her cousin._

"_Kagome, Kikyo doesn't have the mind or the talent. But you're the future of this family, Kagome." He said, his breath growing shallow._

"_Grandpa," Kagome said._

"_Kagome, promise me you'll do this." He said._

"_Grandpa, I can't." Kagome said._

"_Kagome, I'm dying, I want to know the family is in good hands before I pass on to the next world," he said._

"_Grandpa, you're going to be fine, the doctors said it isn't that bad." Kagome said a tear sliding down her cheek._

"_My dear Kagome," he said slowly lifting his hand to stroke her tear streaked face, his thumb wiping away her tear, "your just like your grandmother. Now promise me."_

"_I promise Grandpa," Kagome said her tears falling more freely now._

"_That's my little Sakura."_

_End Flashback_

Kagome remember his little nickname for her.

_Begin Flashback_

_Kagome was one year old and was sitting in her grandmother's laugh, playing with the necklace around her neck._

"_Can you say grandma?" Her grandmother cooed, but the little baby, was too entranced in the necklace._

"_Can you say sakura?" Her Grandfather asked sitting next to his wife._

"_Sak….saka….sakawa," the baby stumbled. "SAKURA!" The baby cried pointing at the necklace._

"_Yes, sakura." Grandfather said pointing at the necklace._

"_Sakawa?" Little Kagome said pointing to herself._

"_Yes, you are," Her grandfather said, smiling down at his granddaughter, "My little Sakura."_

_End Flashback_

Kagome always loved her grandmother's necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a sakura or cherry blossom on it. She cherished it above everything else. Even the friendship bracelets on her arm, but she cherished them as well, those were memories she would never let go of, no matter the pain.

But she also remembered Kikyo's reaction when she found out.

_Begin Flashback_

"_WHAT!" cried Kikyo's mother when she heard._

_Kikyo ran crying from the room. "How is this possible! It supposed to go to the first born of the first son,!" Kikyo's mother cried. "Kagome is the first born of the SECOND SON! That is impossible!" She said._

"_Well, it says here Kagome Higurashi is to inherit when she turns of age." The lawyer handling her grandfather's estate said._

_Kagome didn't want to hear anymore. She left and went to find Kikyo. _

_She found her a few minutes later, crying in the ladies room. "Kikyo," Kagome said softly walking towards her cousin._

"_Kagome, how could you?" Kikyo said looking at her. "How could you take away the one thing I wanted?" Kikyo said._

"_Kikyo I did-" Kagome began but was stopped when Kikyo held up her hand._

"_I don't want to hear it Kagome. I don't want to live in your shadow any longer. I'm through playing nice. I won't forget this." Kikyo said storming out of the ladies room._

_End Flashback._

They were 14 at the time. It was the summer before they started high school. It was later that day that Inuyasha would break Kagome's heart.

Kagome thought of that day and tears slid down her eyes.

She lost a boyfriend, and two of her best friends, and her grandfather. No wonder she was a mess after that.

_But Kikyo's bitterness was not he fault? Was it? _Kagome thought as she looked at the friendship bracelets on her wrists.

* * *

**AnimeKG: That's Chapter 4!! I hope you all enjoyed! I do not own Lips of An Angel by Hinder. I bet you all are wondering some stuff! Well if you review, then maybe you'll find out!! I think I might revive the BEEP! I miss my beep! Well, okay, I'm gonna give you my final word: BOO!**

**Love, AnimeKG**


	5. Chapter 5: Confrontations and Apologies

**AnimeKG: Hey all my readers! This is the rewrite of the original Will You be My Girl? It's better longer chapters, and in my opinion better!!! **

**Title: Junior Year: Will You Be My Girl?**

**Summary: Kagome is a junior in high school, and is trying to get through the school year without too much blood, be it hers or someone else's. But when a secret relationship goes wrong, and things are brought to the light, Kagome will have to confront her now, and her then to make it through her junior year.**

**Ages: Kagome 16, Inuyasha 17,**

**Notice: THEY ARE ALL HUMANS! NOW DEMONS, MIKOS, MONKS OR ANYTHING! And Inuyasha has his silver hair!!**

**Chapter 5: Confrontations and Apologies**

________________________________________________________________________

"_Yea, my cousin's in the hospital, and I need to pay her a visit. After that I have to go see a friend." Kikyo said._

Kikyo was on her way to see her "friend."

"Yes," Kikyo said as she walked in the door, and talked to the nice man at the desk. "I'm here to set bail."

"Who for?" The man asked not even bothering too look at her.

"Naraku Onigomo." Kikyo replied, a seductive smile curving on her lips.

________________________________________________________________________

_But Kikyo's bitterness was not her fault? Was it? _Kagome thought as she looked at the friendship bracelets on her wrists.

It was a week later and Kagome was being released from the hospital cast on her foot (no coming off for 2 weeks), her mid-section bandaged for the ribs that were still badly bruised (3 days to a week), and her arms were bandaged from the scrapes, but she was still intact.

First thing she had to do was speak to the police. Then she had to go see someone (someone she doesn't wanna see) and say something to them (something she doesn't want to say) but regardless it had to be done.

________________________________________________________________________

"That'll be all ma'am." Officer Stevens said.

"Will I have to testify in court?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe, it would be the best way to ensure a conviction, but you could always do a deposition if you wanted." He said standing up.

"What's a deposition?" Kagome asked biting her nails.

"It's a testimony outside of court, but you need not worry about it," Officer Stevens said offering his hand to help her up.

"Thank you Officer Stevens." Kagome said, grabbing her crutches. They walked out the room where Kagome's mom, Korari Higurashi, was waiting.

"Hello Honey, how are you doing?" Kagome's mom asked, hugging her lightly with one arm on her shoulder the other wrapped around her back.

"Mrs. Higurashi?" Officer Stevens asked.

"Ms. Higurashi, my husband passed on a many of years a go." Korari stated.

"Well, _Ms_. Higurashi, if you have any questions or just want to talk, here's my card - it has my office, my house, and my cell - call me anytime." Officer Stevens said, winking at the woman.

Kagome laughed as her mother stood there slack jawed.

"Mom, if you stay there like that, a fly gonna fly in." Kagome said, laughing.

"Kagome," Ms. Higurashi said, "let's go." she said helping her daughter to walk outside to the car, which Sango had waiting out front.

Once in the car, Kagome told Sango everything, even about Officer Stevensflirting with her mom.

"Kagome, he was not flirting, he was being helpful." She said in a huff, while she was playing with the card in her hand.

"Yea, so you gonna call him?" Kagome asked. She didn't care if her mother dated. Her father died years a go. She knew no one could replace him to her or her mother.

"I think you should," Sango said.

"Maybe," Korari said.

"Sango drop my mom off at the house we need to make a stop." Kagome said, already dredging it.

They dropped Ms. Higurashi off at their house, she waved good bye to the girls and told them to hurry back to the house it would be dark soon.

"So where to Kagome?"

________________________________________________________________________

With Inuyasha…………

"Kikyo, what do you have planned today?" Inuyasha asked over the phone.

"I'm going to go see my….grandmother." Kikyo said.

"I thought she was dead." Inuyasha said.

"The one on my father's side is, I'm going see the one on my mother's side." Kikyo said.

"Can't you just skip out?" Inuyasha wined.

"No, she's my grandmother. I love her. She needs me." Kikyo giggled.

"Why are you giggling?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your funny when you pout." Kikyo said giggling again, this time there was a small moan.

"Hold on a second, inu," Inuyasha did as was told. He herd her telling someone to stop, and more giggling and what he thought was moan.

"I'm back baby," Kikyo said, out of breath.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"What was what baby?" Kikyo asked.

"Don't baby me? What was that giggling and I thought I herd you moan, and who were you talking too?" Inuyasha said anger boiling in him.

"Your imagining things." Kikyo said huskily.

"Kikyo, whatever, I don't care, go fuck yourself!" Inuyasha said.

_Click_

I know she had someone over there. But I don't care! I'm so fucking pissed at Naraku! How could he accuse me of that! I love Kikyo! Wait…What did I just do? I hung up on her, and I supposedly love her?

Just as Inuyasha was about to call her back, the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock. I wonder who that could be?

________________________________________________________________________

With Kikyo…………..

Kikyo was on the couch in a very heated position. When suddenly her phone rang. She looked at the caller Id and saw it was Inuyasha. She sat up and held 1 finger up signaling them to hold on.

"Hello."

"Kikyo, what do you have planned today?" Inuyasha asked over the phone.

"I'm going to go see my….grandmother." Kikyo said. A hand slowly crept up her thigh. Kikyo bite her lip against the pleasure.

"I thought she was dead." Inuyasha said.

"The one on my father's side is, I'm going see the one on my mother's side." Kikyo said. Their hands were now teasingly around her entrance, she didn't know how much longer she could do this.

"Can't you just skip out?" Inuyasha wined.

"No, she's my grandmother. I love her. She needs me." Kikyo giggled. He was tickling her spot. And she loved every minute of it.

"Why are you giggling?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your funny when you pout." Kikyo said quickly lying and giggling again, this time there was a small moan from the man who was pumping into her with one hand and tickling with the other.

"Hold on a second, inu," Kikyo said.

She kissed the man and enjoyed his ministrations a minute and giggled. "Stop." She said moaning.

"Why?" He whispered in her ear huskily.

"I need to not be fucking you when I'm talking to him, it could give us away," Kikyo whispered in his ear.

"I'm back baby," Kikyo said, out of breath, but the man's had still up there, pumping even harder now.

"What was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"What was what baby?" Kikyo asked, trying to hide her moans.

"Don't baby me? What was that giggling and I thought I herd you moan, and who were you talking too?" Inuyasha said anger boiling in him.

"You imagining things." Kikyo said huskily. She was about to cum and she didn't think she could hold it anymore.

"Kikyo, whatever, I don't care, go fuck yourself!" Inuyasha said.

_Click_

Kikyo threw her phone on the floor, not caring, and just as she did, she came, screaming.

________________________________________________________________________

With Korari……………

"Hello, Officer Stevens, this is Korari Higurashi?" Korari said into the phone.

"Don't waste time do we?" He said smiling.

"Um…I was just calling to tell you thank you for helping my daughter." Korari stuttered out. It had been a while since she had done this.

"Yea, no problem….um Korari, would you like to go out to dinner with me next Friday?" Stevensspit out, he was nervous too.

"Actually, I would, thank you Officer Stevens." Korari said beaming.

"Randall, call me Randall." He said smiling. "I'll pick you up at 7 on the dot." He said.

"See you then." Korari said hanging up the phone. _Oh god what have I gotten myself into._

________________________________________________________________________

With Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame…………..

"I really want to get her something special, I want to show her I'm more than just a pervert." Miroku said. He had to get her something special.

"What did you have in mind?" Ayame asked leaning over the counter.

"Nothing, that's why I asked you here." Miroku said.

"Well, what about a bracelet or maybe a necklace?" Ayame offered.

"I don't know, I want it to say something, I want it to say 'I love you.' That this isn't just a temporary thing. That I love her." Miroku said looking over at something sparkly.

"Oh, I know the perfect thing!!" Ayame said running to the saleswoman, whispering something in her ear, and coming back.

"She'll back in a minute with more choices." Ayame said.

"Here you go sir, our finest selections."

"Ayame what are these?" Miroku asked picking up one in particular.

"These are something that will show her that you love her." Ayame said smiling, and turning and kissing Koga lightly on his cheek.

________________________________________________________________________

With Kagome and Sango……….

"I don't want to do this." Kagome said.

"Then why are you?" Sango asked dipping her fry in Ketchup.

"Because he saved my life and several other things, the least I could do is say thank you." Kagome said taking a hug bite out of her burger. "YES!! REAL FOOD!! Hospital food sucks!!"

"Well, you chew, let me talk." Sango said dipping another fry. "You need to do what is right for you. Yes, saying thank you is the right thing to do. But your also throwing yourself in the lions den. Don't forget you and his girlfriend don't get along, and neither do you. Just be prepared."

"I understand, after we're done eating I guess it's time to break down and face the music. I don't know, maybe I can get through a conversation without killing him."

"Maybe. I think this'll be good." _For you and him._ Sango added silently in her head.

________________________________________________________________________

With Inuyasha……………………..

Just as Inuyasha was about to call her back, the doorbell rang. He looked at the clock. I wonder who that could be?

He got up and padded downstairs to answer the door. Who was behind the door shocked him more than anything.

"Kagome," He said in shock.

"Hey Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Hello Inuyasha," Sango said her voice ice cold.

"Hello Sango." He said returning the breeze.

"Inuyasha, can we talk." Kagome asked.

"Sure." He said opening the door letting her in.

Once they were all in the living room settled down and Kagome's leg propped up, they were able to talk.

"Sango," Kagome whispered.

"Yea,"

"Can you wait outside?" Kagome whispered.

"Is that what you want?" Sango asked, not sure about leaving them alone.

"Yes." Kagome said.

"Your call," Sango said.

Sango walked over to the far side of the room, so she was out of ear shot but could still keep an eye out, so now it was just her and Inuyasha. Neither one was saying anything so they just sat there in silence. It was driving them both crazy, so Inuyasha decided to break the ice.

"Kagome, what to you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"To apologize." Kagome said.

"For what?" Inuyasha asked.

"For dragging you into all this. Because of me you had to sit in jail." Kagome said, sniffling.

"Feh, it's not the first time. And it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was, and I'm sorry, I don't know why Naraku dragged you into this, but I'm sorry for this." Kagome said grabbing her crutches, getting ready to leave.

"Kagome wait," Inuyasha said.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sorry," He apologized.

"For what?" She asked.

"For what happened to you," He said.

"Not your fault," Kagome said.

"And for how we ended thing a while ago."

"I'm not getting into that Inuyasha." Kagome said getting up and hobbling away. Inuyasha just stood there and let her go.

"Oh, Kagome, I forgot my keys, let me get them." Sango yelled jogging back in.

"Inuyasha." Sango said, tone firm and icy.

"What is it Sango?" Inuyasha asked.

"Why you?" Sango asked

"Why me what?" Sango asked.

"Why you? Why did Naraku choose to frame you of all people?"

"I don't know," He said turning away from her, heading for the stairs.

"Liar," Sango said, calm as can be.

"What did you call me?" Inuyasha asked turning around.

"A liar. Inuyasha I've know you for 17 years, and let me tell you, I know when your lying, always could. Tell me now or tell me later, I'll find out, I always do." Sango said, turned and walked out the room.

"Shit!" Inuyasha yelled. He always hated Sango's ability to tell when someone was lying. Now especially. He only ever successfully lied to her once and he hated every moment of it.

________________________________________________________________________

**AnimeKG: TODAY"S MY BIRTHDAY!! SO i decided to update!!!SO be a nice reviewer and review please i mean it is my birthday!! 17 today yea me!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
**

**I dare you to guess what Miroku got for Sango? Guess and you might get a nice surprise. And so I don't have to hear it over and over again, it's not an engagement ring.**

**Love, AnimeKG**


	6. Chapter 6: A Date, A Party, and A Crush

**AnimeKG: Hey all my readers! This is the rewrite of the original Will You be My Girl? It's better longer chapters, and in my opinion better!!! **

**Title: Junior Year: Will You Be My Girl?**

**Summary: Kagome is a junior in high school, and is trying to get through the school year without too much blood, be it hers or someone else's. But when a secret relationship goes wrong, and things are brought to the light, Kagome will have to confront her now, and her then to make it through her junior year.**

**Ages: Kagome 16, Inuyasha 17,**

**Notice: THEY ARE ALL HUMANS! NOW DEMONS, MIKOS, MONKS OR ANYTHING! And Inuyasha has his silver hair!!**

**Chapter 6: A date, a party, and a crush**

________________________________________________________________________

**LAST TIME**

_With Korari……………_

"_Hello, Officer Randall, this is Korari Higurashi?" Korari said into the phone._

"_Don't waste time do we?" He said smiling._

"_Um…I was just calling to tell you thank you for helping my daughter." Korari stuttered out. It had been a while since she had done this._

"_Yea, no problem….um Korari, would you like to go out to dinner with me next Friday?" Randall spit out, he was nervous too._

"_Actually, I would, thank you Officer Randall." Korari said beaming._

"_Randall, call me Randall." He said smiling. "I'll pick you up at 7 on the dot." He said._

"_See you then." Korari said hanging up the phone. Oh god what have I gotten myself into._

Two weeks later, Friday about 6:15 p.m.

Kagome was fully healed and Korari was about to go on her first date with Randall.

"KAGOME!!" Korari yelled.

"Mom, chill, what's wrong?" Kagome said giggling at her mother's panic as she walked into the room.

"Kagome," Korari said sitting on her bed, "I have nothing to wear."

"Mom, your surrounded by clothes." Kagome said moving a pile so she could sit next to her.

"But, I have nothing to wear, everything looks so formal, or too casual." Korari said going from one thing to another.

"That's it, I'm canceling." She said heading towards the phone.

"Mom! No!" Kagome said snatching the phone and setting it down. "I'll help you find something to wear.

Kagome surveyed her mother's clothes. "Where is he taking you?"

"To that new restaurant over on 7th, it's Greek or Italian or something."

"Ah, okay, then wear this." Kagome held up a dark red dress with a swoop neck collar, a hem stopping at the knee, and sleeves that stopped at the elbow. It had black flower designs around the collar, the hem, and bottom of the sleeves.

"Really?" Korari said, "it's not trying to hard?"

"No, you'll look stunning, no go put it on and I'll find accessories to match." Kagome said shooing her mother into the bathroom. "I'll do your hair afterwards.

40 minutes later

Korari had her hair pulled back in a low ponytail with some hair framing her face. Her outfit was completed by a black choker with earrings to match, her lucky charm bracelet, and some elegant heels.

"Kagome thank you so much for this." Korari said hugging her daughter.

"You deserve this mom." Kagome said. "Have fun and relax."

"Souta is at Kohaku's house, you gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Yea, the gangs coming over and we all gonna chill out here, we'll be fine."

_DING DONG_

"That's him, I'm gonna go grab my purse, get the door for me, please?" Korari asked already heading up the stairs.

"Sure."

Kagome answered the door, "Hello Officer Stevens."

"Hello Kagome, and you don't have to call me officer, you can call me Randall, or Mr. Stevens if your more comfortable," He said smiling.

"Okay, I hope you both have a wonderful time," Kagome said. "Also, Randal,"

"Yes, Kagome,"

"Treat her right, she's all we have and I hate to see her hurt, having your heart broken is nothing fun." Kagome said looking up the stairs as he mother came down.

"Hi." Korari said smiling and blushing.

"Hi, you ready to go?" He said smiling as well.

"Yes," He said and escorted her out the door, but as he did, he looked back and smiled at Kagome.

Kagome shut the door, and picked up the phone, "Sango, yall get over here. It's time to have some fun."

Kagome was having a small party with some friends, and Sango was bringing her cousin, Bankotsu, who was gonna be transferring to our school. Shippo and Souten were supposed to try and come as well.

Kagome was ready for some fun. She had been pent up in this house for far too long.

DING DONG!! DING DONG!!

"Come on in Sango." Kagome said walking down the stairs…in nothing but a robe that stopped about mid-thigh. "I'm almost finished getting ready, which dress you think I should wear?"

"Personally, I like the red, but whatever makes you comfortable." came a voice.

"AHH! Your not Sango!" Kagome said clutching the dresses in front of her.

"No, your right, I'm her cousin, Bankotsu, nice to meet you. She told me to bring these bags in."

"Okay, well nice to meet you and I'll be right back." Kagome said scurrying up the stairs.

"Sure thing." Bankotsu said standing their grinning.

"What are you doing?" Sango said walking in behind him.

"Taking your advice and meeting someone new."

"Kagome came down?" Sango asked.

"Yea, why don't you go see her she had a question she wanted to ask you." Bankotsu sad grinning.

"Okay, here," Sango said stuffing two bags in his arms, "Take these through that door and set them on the table. I'll be right back."

Sango went upstairs and knocked on Kagome's door.

"Kagome, it's me Sango, open up."

"Just a second." Kagome said and walked to the door and opened it. "I'm SO gonna kill you!"

"Why?" Sango said taking a step back.

"Come here," Kagome said grabbing her by her arm and drug her into the room and locked the door.

"Guess who I ran into down stairs?"

"Bankotsu, he said he met you."

"Did he say he met me like this?" Kagome asked showing her the tiny attire.

"Why did you go downstairs like that, you knew he was coming with me?"

"Ah contraire mon piere, you said he was coming later, as in you were coming alone." Kagome said.

"Oops!"

"You get your oops, but later, now what I wanted to ask you what dress?" Kagome said holding up two dresses.

The first a red halter top with a deep v neckline, with the back out, and stopped right below her knee with a split up to mid thigh that hugged her curves. The second just as short and formfitting, but was strapless.

"The red."

"That's what he said."

"Who? Bankotsu?"

"Who else?"

"Well, tonight is your night, and you should look great." Sango said leaving so Kagome could get ready.

* * *

A few hours later it was about 9:30 and half her guests had showed up. Kagome was walking around talking to everybody when she bumped into Bankotsu.

"Hey,"

"Hello," Kagome said blushing.

"Let me formally introduce myself, I'm Bankotsu." He said bending at the waist, taking her hand, and kissing it.

"I'm Kagome," she said curtsying.

"Nice to meet you, my lady."

"And you kind sir."

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked.

"Sure, Coke please."

He got their drinks and came back.

"So how you like the party?" Kagome asked.

"It's okay, I've met some cool people," he said grinning looking at her.

"Yea, well I think your gonna love it at our school."

"Yea, I just might." He said staring at her some more.

"OKAY! Why do you keep doing that?" Kagome asked, her face turning a deep red.

"What?"

"Staring at me," Kagome said blushing an even deep red.

"Because I want to," He said grinning wider.

"Well stop, it's creepy," She said blushing and turning head away from his penetrating stare.

"Really? Then why are you blushing?" He said.

"I am not, it's just very hot in here," Kagome said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, if you want I could leave, maybe you'll cool down then." He said grinning again.

Just then Slow Jam by Usher began to play.

_I was all alone_

_I was feeling rather low_

_I needed someone to lift my spirits up_

_So I dropped in on a dance_

_Just to take a glance_

"Arrogant bastard."

_And there this lovely thing was_

_She was more than enough_

_I asked her for her hand_

_Said would you like to dance_

"Thank you, you wanna dance?"

"What?"

"Simple question, do you want to dance with me?"

_So pleased that I had asked_

_She quickly took my hand_

_And we danced and fell in love_

_On a slow jam_

_Ohhh_

"Sure, but beware I'm not a great dancet," Kagome said taking his hand as he led her to dance floor.

He place one hand on her hip, and took her hand. And led her around the dance floor.

Sango and Miroku looked on as they dance on the dance floor.

_Play another slow jam_

_This time make it sweet_

_On a slow jam_

_For my baby and for me_

_Play another slow jam_

_This time make it sweet_

_On a slow jam_

He sang the words as he dance and looked into her eyes. Kagome could only stare back, not thinking about the people who were staring.

_For my baby and for me_

_Seems what you say is true_

_I feel the same way too_

_I waited all night long just to dance with you_

_And when you touched my hand_

_I knew you were the man_

_To turn my world around_

_And make my dreams come true_

_The magic in your eyes, made me realize_

_That everything I feel, has got to be real_

_And we danced and fell in love_

_On a slow jam_

"Sango, do you think it's too soon to be trying to hook her up again?" Miroku asked.

"No, Bankotsu isn't stupid enough to try and get with her he knows what she went through, and he just got out of a relationship not to long ago himself, I doubt he'll be rushing into a new one." Sango said.

_I'm trying to find someone who_

_I can give my good lovin' to_

_Never, ever did I dream I'd find someone, yeah_

He twirled her around. And Kagome began to sing as Monica's part came one. This was one of her favorite songs.

_[MONICA]_

_Now I've been trying to find someone too_

_I prayed to God, and then I found you_

_I swear I fell in love the night you danced into my heart_

As the final part began they sang together, just staring into each other's eyes. And as they did Sango thought only one thing _I hope not._

_Play another slow jam_

_This time make is sweet_

_On a slow jam_

_Can I get a slow jam_

_Do you want to slow jam, baby_

_Play another slow jam_

_This time make it sweet_

_Can I get a slow jam_

_Play another slow jam_

_Are you gonna slow jam_

The song ended and some people clapped. Kagome blushed.

"You're a liar," Bankotsu said.

"What?"

"You're a wonderful dancer." He said, kissed her on her cheek, turned and took a few steps away, "See you on Monday." He said and walked away.

_What just happened__?  
_

_

* * *

_**AnimeKG: That concludes this evening addition of SHikon High: Junior Year!! I hope you all will review!! And tell me what you think happen next Ilove to hear what yall think!! And never be afraid to give suggestions or opinions, give helpful critism but pleasedon't be rude or a jerk. REVIEWPLEASE!! **

**Love, AnimeKG**


	7. Chapter 7: Dance With Me

**AnimeKG: Hey all my readers! This is the rewrite of the original Will You be My Girl? It's better longer chapters, and in my opinion better!!! **

**TsukikoAkemi: I agree!! Lots more detail than before. I'm really liking the relation going on between Bankotsu and Kagome so far ^-^. (FYI: I'm AnimeKG's editor (again))**

**Title: Junior Year: Will You Be My Girl?**

**Summary: Kagome is a junior in high school, and is trying to get through the school year without too much blood, be it hers or someone else's. But when a secret relationship goes wrong, and things are brought to the light, Kagome will have to confront her now, and her then to make it through her junior year.**

**Ages: Kagome 16, Inuyasha 17,**

**Notice: THEY ARE ALL HUMANS! NO DEMONS, MIKOS, MONKS OR ANYTHING! And Inuyasha has his silver hair!!**

**Chapter 7: Dance With Me**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**LAST TIME**

The song ended and some people clapped. Kagome blushed.

"You're a liar," Bankotsu said.

"What?"

"You're a wonderful dancer." He said, kissed her on her cheek, turned and took a few steps away, "See you on Monday." He said and walked away.

_What just happened?_

It was that following Monday and Kagome was still unsure about Bankotsu but was certain about one thing, he was all she was thinking about lately. She was catching a ride with Sango today, so she would be here any minute.

"I wonder where Sango is."

HONK HONK

"Speak of he devil." Kagome said walking over to her window. "Come on up Sango, I'll just be a minute."

She heard the car kill. The front door open. And feet on the stairs. "Hey Sango, how did ya like the party?"

"I don't know about you, but I loved it." Said a deep male voice.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed.

"Chill, Kagome, it's just your buddy old pal Bankotsu."

"Would you quit doing that!!" Kagome said her face growing red.

"Why, I always get such an amazing view?" He said looking from her face to her chest.

When Kagome followed his eyes she realized she was just standing there in a black bra with no shirt, undecided whether to where the blue or the red.

"GET OUT PERV!!" Kagome said slamming her door.

"Aww! Don't be like that! I'm sorry!! Sango told me to come pick you up and bring you over to her house because she woke up late." He said through the door in a very sincere voice.

"…Fine, but I'm still mad at you!" Kagome said.

"Also, personally I'd where the red, it looks good on you." He said and walked down the stairs.

"JERK!"

Kagome got dressed, wearing the blue shirt just to smite him, but when she got in the car, she got the wrong reaction.

"You look wonderful," Bankotsu said staring at her in an ocean blue long sleeve top with the balance scale sign on it (Libra) in light blue and silver jewels, with a hood.

"I thought you said I looked better in red," Kagome said.

"I was wrong. The blue brings out your eyes." He said with a smirk.

"Jerk." Kagome mumbled, crossing her arms. She rode like that all the way to Sango's house, the entire time in silence.

"I'm sorry, but in my defense, you did tell me to come on up." Bankotsu said laughing.

"Uh, correction, I told SANGO. YOU are NOT Sango." Kagome said huffing.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Bankotsu said, looking into her eyes, poking his lip out like a kindergartener.

Kagome knew she was over reacting, but decided she wanted to torture him a little more. "No." She said, looking away from his face for fear she might live.

"Okay, I have no reason to live. God take the wheel and take my life as you may," He said and threw his hands up in the air, letting go of the wheel.

"HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" Kagome said grabbing the wheel.

"Not unless you forgive me," Bankotsu said.

"Okay, okay, I forgive you. Just drive, you maniac before you get us both killed." Kagome said sitting back as he took the wheel.

They pulled up at Sango's house a few minutes later. They went in because she still wasn't done getting ready. Sango was walking down the stairs and what she saw made her smile and worry.

Walking in the front door was Kagome and Bankotsu.

"You jerk, you scared me to death," Kagome said punching his arm.

"So sorry my lady, but I must say you look beautiful when your scared," Bankotsu said laughing.

"Well, kind sir, if you value your life, you won't do that again." Kagome said blushing at the "beautiful" part of what he said.

Sango announced her presence by saying, "You all ready to go?"

"Us? You were the one we were waiting on," they said at the same time.

Then they looked at each other and laughed.

Sango rolled her eyes "Lets go you guys."

It was two weeks before the Sadie Hawkins Dance. And everyone was a blaze about what they would wear and who was going with who.

"Seems like Bankotsu has a way with the ladies," Koga remarked, looking at him surrounded by a group of girls laughing and hanging off his every word.

"So," Kagome said, "He's a player. Most players do have a way with girls. Otherwise they wouldn't be players."

Sango quickly changed the subject, "Are we going to the studio today to work with Shippo and Souten?"

"Yea, we're going after school right?" Ayame said.

"Yes, they said they had another surprise for us." Miroku said.

"Wonder what it is?" Kagome said day dreaming.

Just then, Bankotsu walked over and took a seat between Sango and Kagome.

"So, what's up guys?"

"After school, we're going see Shippo and Souten." Koga said.

"Cool, care if I tag along?"

"They shouldn't mind, so why not." Miroku said, and then the bell rang.

"Well off to chemistry. Bleh! Shall we Kagome?" Bankotsu said. They took all their classes together.

It was the one class Kagome didn't take with the rest of her friends. She was the only one who took AP Chemistry and since Bankotsu transferred the class has been a lot less boring.

They walked in the class talking about Shippo and Souten.

"So how do you all know them?"

"Sango, Miroku, and I have known them since Jr. High, but then they blew up and became famous so they started touring and all. They are even going to let us sing on the pre-release of their album "Thunder Kitsune"."

"Awesome. That's great." Bankotsu said taking his seat next to Kagome.

"Can I ask you something, Kagome?"

"Uh, depends on what your asking depends on how I'll answer." Kagome said pulling out her book.

"What happened between you and the silver haired kid?" Bankotsu said pointing at Inuyahsa.

"Uh, nothing of importance. Look, I don't want to lie, but I really don't want to talk about it." Kagome said.

"Okay, I won't ask again." Bankotsu said. _She looked so sad when I mentioned him. He must have broken her heart. But, why would someone break her heart, she is so nice and sweet… _

Just then, Mr. Sohma walked in the classroom. "Mr. Myoga is out sick, so I'll be filling in for his class today. He said to do pages 25-30 and he would check them when he got back."

A few minutes passed and Bankotsu quickly grew bored. He looked over and saw Kagome writing in some notebook.

"Are you doing the assignment?" Bankotsu asked. He already did his the other day.

"No, I finished mine last week."

"So what are you doing?"

"Uh, none of your business!" Kagome said, moving to try to hide her notebook.

"Fine then, at least tell me what your listening to."

"Waking Up in Vegas by Katy Perry."

"Can I listen?"

"Why not!" Kagome said handing him an ear bud.

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes, now_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

Bankotsu was pretending to sing and dance along to the song.

_Why are these lights so bright_

_Oh, did we get hitched last night, dressed up like Elvis,_

_And why, why am I wearing your class ring?_

_Don't call your mother_

_'Cause now we're partners in crime_

_Don't be a baby_

_Remember what you told me_

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is_

_That's what you get for waking up in Vegas_

At this point Kagome couldn't quit laughing. She started laughing so loud, the teacher had to tell them to quiet down.

"Okay, no more music for you!" Kagome whispered still laughing.

"Aw! Why not?! I was just having fun!"

"Because I can't quit laughing!"

"Not my fault!" There was a pause between them. "Hey, you want to ditch class?" Bankotsu said.

"Sure, hold on though."

Kagome pack her stuff and walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Mr. Sohma, I'm not feeling well. May I go the Nurse's office and lie down?" Kagome said putting on her best damsel in distress voice.

"Sure, Kagome, let me give you a note." Mr. Sohma wrote her the note and she left.

A minute later. Bankotsu's cell vibrated in his pocket. He looked at the message.

In five minutes, ask to go to the bathroom. Meet me in the drama room.

Five minutes passed and the plan went off without a hitch. He left and met Kagome in the drama room, right where she said he'd be.

"Hey, Bankotsu."

"Kagome, where are you?"

"I'm here." Kagome said laughing.

"Where is here?" Bankotsu said.

"Go in the men's room and put on the costume I laid out for you. You're gonna help me with a little project."

"O-kay." Bankotsu did as he was told. When he came out he already knew what was going on. He was dressed in black pants and shirt, and dancing shoes.

He saw Kagome saunter out from the other side of the stage in a mid-length flowing black dress, tights, and heels. His only thought was _Wow!_

"Sango told me you could dance, well, I wanna see if you can." Kagome said standing in the middle of the stage, hand on hip.

"Why?" He said meeting her in the middle of the stage. "I thought you didn't dance."

"I lied. Sue me." She said. Clicking the remote for the music to start.

"I think I might my lady. May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may kind sir."

_Follow me into my world_

_Let your worries fade with every step you take_

_Baby, whatcha' waiting for_

_Let the tango take control_

_Feel the music inside your soul (oh)_

_My hand is out, just grab a hold_

Kagome took his hand and he spun her around. They began dancing across the floor with amazing speed and passion.

_Watch time fade away_

_(Watch time fade away)_

_My arms will keep you safe_

_(My arms will keep you safe)_

_It's just you and me_

_(Cause just you and me)_

_Dancing in this dream_

Kagome looked into his brown eyes. He could dance. As Kagome danced with him, she didn't think she just danced.

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up_

_The feelings real, won't let it_

_Stop, no_

Bankotsu knew she lied about not being able dance when he first met her. You could tell from the way she moved she was a natural.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand_

_Forget the world_

_Will you dance, dance with me_

_Podemos bailar eternamente_

_Trust in me, take a chance_

_Feel the tango when you dance_

_Dance with me_

_Podemos bailar eternamente_

_Now I have you next to me_

_Everything is how it should be_

_Baby, don't fight the feeling_

_We're floating on the clouds,_

_If I could I'd never come back down_

_Baby, let's just keep on groovin'_

As they danced, Kagome remembered what it was like to dance. She hadn't danced in a long time. She had missing this

_As time fade away_

_(As time fade away)_

_My arms will keep you safe_

_(My arms will keep you safe)_

_It's just you and me_

_(Cause just you and me)_

_Dancing in this dream_

_Whatever you do, don't wake me up_

_The feeling's real, won't let it_

_Stop, no_

Bankotsu was happy he'd come to here. He'd made so many friends.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand_

_Forget the world_

_Will you dance, dance with me_

_Podemos bailar eternamente_

_Trust in me, take a chance_

_Feel the tango when you dance,_

_Dance with me,_

_Podemos bailar eternamente_

Sango walked into the auditorium and saw them dancing. She had gotten a text from Miroku, Ayame, and Koga. So skipped out class to see if it was true. She knew Kagome and she knew where she would be.

_Dance with me_

_(I'm dancing with you)_

_For this moment in time_

_(My dreams have come true)_

_My darling, just dance with me_

_If a only one night_

It warmed Sango's heart to see Kagome dance. Kagome hadn't dance since her break-up with Inuyahsa. She talked about getting back into dancing but she never did. She was always so talented for it too. Maybe Bankotsu won't be a bad thing for her.

_Don't be afraid, take my hand_

_Forget the world_

_Will you dance, dance with me_

_Podemos bailar eternamente_

_Trust in me, take a chance_

_Feel the tango when you dance,_

_Dance with me,_

_Podemos bailar eternamente_

The song ended and they looked at each other.

"You were amazing." Bankotsu said looking at her.

"You weren't to bad yourself. Where did you learn to dance?"

"I learned from my mom. She taught at a dance studio and I would help her."

"Aww, sweet!" Kagome said laughing.

"What about you?" Bankotsu said sitting down at the edge of the stage.

Kagome sat beside him offering him a bottle of water which she gladly took.

"Runs in the family. Have you heard of Higurashi Entertainment?"

"Yea, who hasn't? It's the biggest entertainment franchise in Japan."

"Yea, I took classes there. And singing lessons too." Kagome said.

"Yea. Isn't your name Higurashi?" Bankotsu asked.

"Yea," Kagome said not wanting to bring it up.

"SO? Are you related to them or something?" Bankotsu asked. "Come on, I danced with you. Please answer my question."

"I'm the heir."

"Wait….you're the Higurashi heir? Your not serious, are you?" Bankotsu said.

"Unfortunately, I am." Kagome said, looking at her heels.

"Why unfortunately? Shouldn't that be a good thing."

"It should but, I wasn't supposed to be. My cousin was. We used to be so close. But when my grandpa died, he made it in his will that I was to inherit the company. It devastated the family. My aunt flipped out and she said she didn't want anything to do with us anymore. And my cousin thought I planned it. She thought I asked for it." Kagome said, her eyes fogging up with tears.

"Kagome, please don't cry. Look, I'm sorry I brought it up. It's okay. You have friends and family who really do care about you."

"Yea, I know," Kagome said smiling. "It still hurts, ya know?" She said looking into Bankotsu's eyes.

"Yea, me and my brothers don't get along at all. I hardly speak to any of them at all now."

"Well, at least we have our friends."

"Yea," Bankotsu said. Just then their cell phones went off.

"It's Sango." Kagome said standing up, walking a few feet away, then turning around.

"You were looking for a job right?" Kagome asked.

"Yea, why you know somewhere that's hiring?" Bankotsu asked smiling.

"Yea, Meet me in the parking lot at the end of the hour. Miroku's giving me a lift to my job and you can tag along. We need some new meat." Kagome said, as she walked off laughing.

A few minutes later, Kagome jogged up to the garden where Sango was sitting on a bench.

"Hey Sango, what's up?"

"Kagome, can you answer me one question honestly?" Sango said serious.

"Sure, you know I would never lie to you. You're my sister."

"How do you feel about my cousin?"

**TsukikoAkemi: Ooooh. This is getting good! They're so cute ^-^ Bankotsu and Kagome I mean. But we'd better get crackin on that next chapter so that your readers don't have to die of suspense. (o^-')b**

**AnimeKG: You assume I want still have readers! I've been dead way to long! But I'll update soon now that I've got mi editor back! Yeaa! Also please REVIEWW! Thank you!! Love, ANimeKG**


End file.
